The Tears Only I Can See
by Tidde13
Summary: I tried to hold in my tears, but eventually the pain became to much for my poor body to handle. My head was pounding and I could feel the thick, warm blood run down my left shoulder and how my face was coverd in sweat and blood, and now, big blue tears runnig down my cheek. I couldn't move my body. All the hope I had left disappeared together with my, big blue tears...


**Okay, before you read anything more, I have to tell you something important... Well, I live in Sweden and my english is not that good, so if I write something stupid or something you can't understand then you know why. Okay, my english IS good when I TALK but I don't really know how good I am when I'm writing a story, for the first time! Okay, this is not my first story in english but this is my first story I've been writing on so please don't say anything that can ruin my life forever, because I am really trying! I am doing my best and I really don't want someone who's better than me to ruin this story when I know that my english isn't so good. **

**Anyway! Thx for reading, even if you know I'm not so good. I really appreciate it. **

**I am the one who made this story so there is no "Disclamer" in this one. Eh, well maybe some names but I don't think they ever been in any movies, I hope not. **

* * *

Chapter 1.

**Summary: **I tried to hold in my tears, but eventually the pain became to much for my poor body to handle. My head was pounding and I could feel the thick, warm blood run down my left shoulder and how my face was coverd in sweat and blood, and now, big blue tears runnig down my cheek. I couldn't move my body. It was impossible to even lift a finger, but still. I can't lay here all night. I have to get up so I can take care of my wounds and wash away the blood and sweat that's covering my cold body. I slowly opened my nightblue eyes and as I did, my head started to hurt more and more. It was like someone was stabbing a knife trough your head and it didn't matter how many times, you just wouldn't die so you just have to wait for the pain to go away, but it never do because the person wont stop until you are dead in his hands.

I felt that way right now, and I didn't know how the pain got there in the first place. Was it because my eyes were open, or was it because one of my attakcers still was there, somwhere in the dark and used that painfull magic, or whatever it was, to make my head hurt again? I don't know and I think I don't want to know either... There is only one question I want an answer on. What the hell is going on with me and this damn world!?

* * *

_5 months earlier, before everthing started to change..._

"Mum? I'm going to work after school again, so don't wait for me. Okay?" Before my mum even could react and give me an answer back, I went outside and locked the old, black door before I was heading to school. My name is Sakura and I am 15 years old. My mum and I are the only one that lives in the house right now, and yeah. We have some problmes with our economy, that's why I have to work. I am only working on Mondays, Wendsdays, Fridays and Sundays **( You can choose whatever day you like ;)** **)** but sill. Since my 17 years old borther left the house, it has been quiet. Mum refuse to tell my why he left and I'm beginning to think that I am the reason. I mean, it was thanks to me that my dad disappeard so suddenly. I overheard a conversation between mum, dad and brother when they thought I was a sleep. Dad said that he had to leave because I had been born. He said mum and brother should do the same thing, because then they would be safe (I don't know what he mean by that) but both my brother and mother refused to leave me alone when I only was 2. I've never asked what they were talking about that day, and I don't think I'm ready to know yet.

Anyway. It's not like I didn't knew he would leave because he would have done that sooner or later anyway. I mean, he is 17, only one year from 18 when you normally move to your own house, so yeah. He would have left sooner or later, even if it wasn't because of me but I think you can see why I am thinking these things all the time. I am the kind of person who wants to know if I have done something wrong and if it is anything I can help to, then I will. I hate seing people that's hurt. I would rather have the pain they have instead of them, if you know what I mean.

"Sakura!? Saaaakuuuuraaaa? SAAAAKUUUURAAAA!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw right into a pair of purpleblue eyes that glared at me with a evil look.

"I-irinna!? What are you doing, scaring me like that."

"Huh? What do you mean? I've been here for like 5 minutes and you didn't hear me? Sometimes I wonder what you are thinking that can make you stare at nothing in houres." Irinna is the short and cute one. Her purpleblue eyes is as big as a dogs eyes and her pink hair is always in one ponytail on the side of her haid.

"Irinna? Sakura? What are doing?"

"Huh? Is that..."

"Liana!? Is that you!?" I left Irinna behind and ran towards the black haired girl, who stood 5 steps away, and gave her one of my "dead hugs" like she, and everyone else, is calling them. I don't think they are that deadly though.

"No, it's Riena. Of course it's me you silly dead huggy girl!" Yeah... Liana likes coming up with her own names and sometimes, you don't even understand what they means. Liana is the weird one with jokes that sucks. She has short black hair and her eyes are as dark as her hair. I am 5 centimters shorter than her, I am 1.68 and Liana is 1.73 and Irinna is 1.59.

"So. You left me behind Sakura. How..."

"AHHH! Sakura!? Irinna!? Liana!? It's been SOOOOO long!" Geez... here we go again, I thought.

"Hello Sana. How have you been?"

"It's been a good summer, even though it wasn't the same without you guys." Sana is the party and crazy girl who never gets tired of Linas sick jokes. She is 1.70, also taller than me. Her blue hair is matching perfectly to her light green eyes that never stops smiling. But I have to warn you. Irinna may be short but if someone is hurting her friends then she becomes bigger than a tree. Lina may have sick jokes but if someone is hurting those she loves, then her vocie becomes dark and is frozing those that hear her voice. Sana may be crazy and have those light green eyes but if someone is hurting those she likes to party with, then her eyes becomes darker than black and she would cause pain to those who hurt her friends.

And me... well I don't know what happens because I always have my friends with me so they are the one that gets angry. Uh, I hope you know I wasn't serious when I told you that my friends can kill and become big and scary and all that because that is NOT true. Of course they gets angry and all that but nothing more...nothing more...

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**So, what do you think of this boring first chapter? I know that I think it's good but it's boring. But every chapter can't be exicted right? I am sorry that this first chapter became so short and boring, but I don't really have any insperation right now. **

**I am writing another story, not on , and my mind is fixed on that story and not on this, and that isn't good when you're writing two different stories! Sorry if I wrote anything that dosen't make sence, please forgive me but like I said in the beginning: I am doing my best and I really want to give this story a chance! **

**Geez, no one cares. Neither do I so I don't know why I keep writing stuff that aren't necessary to know. Maybe I'm nervous? Wait what? How can I be nervous when I'm already finished? ****_Good, just stop talking_**** already**_**!**_

**And again, sorry for stupidness and corniness and my bad english! I know it's just the first chapter and I did many wrong things. How can I even let you guys read this... this... this ****_thing_****!? ****_Good...you've only been writing one chapter and you had to write this much afterwards? You suck._**** Hush. **

**See you guys next time, and I hope you liked it as much as I did! **


End file.
